


descending

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant!Yoosung, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessional Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, jumin and yoosung are drunk and have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: He’sdrunk, on alcohol and the creaks of the bed and the panting for breath and the way Yoosung is saying his name beneath him.





	descending

Jumin Han hasn’t planned for this, for any of this: not when he hired Yoosung Kim as his assistant and not when he invited him over for a glass of wine, which quickly became two, then three, and after that his vision became blurry and all his existing plans left his mind—he’s _drunk_ , on alcohol and the creaks of the bed and the panting for breath and the way Yoosung is saying his name beneath him.

And god, does it feel _amazing_ , and that’s all he’s thinking about right now; his entire world is the man beneath him, arms around Jumin’s neck and hands gripping at his back, letting out whines and sounds Jumin’s never heard before as he rolls his hips and moves against him.

His head is spinning, and the sensations are almost nauseating, but being this close to Yoosung is an utterly intoxicating feeling. He can see stars at the way Yoosung gasps and once again says his name when he kisses his neck before biting.

And the events that led up to this, to being on top of Yoosung with their clothes strewn across the floor, are a blur to him, and he knows he’ll wake up the next morning with a hangover and confusion. Confusion—god, he can feel that already, and despite all the questions running through his mind, he keeps going.

_Do I really know what I’m doing?_

“Oh god, oh- _oh- aaah_ , Jumin—!”

This is his _assistant_ , and he’s in his bed with his clothes thrown on the floor, having sex with him and _fucking hell_ this is so, so unprofessional, and it’s been unprofessional ever since their first kiss that evening, when they both knew how much they wanted this, how much they wanted the other. It was unprofessional when they tore their clothes off each other and it’s unprofessional now.

“Yoosung- oh god, _oh god_ , you’re—”

In his drunken mind, he answers some questions and tells himself why it’s Yoosung: he’s a smart, capable assistant, with loyalty beyond compare. He’s still learning and adjusting to the company, and he still has an attitude—though Jumin has to admit he finds it rather endearing. And these aspects of Yoosung... they’re almost _attractive._

No, they’re definitely, undoubtedly attractive, and there’s another part of Yoosung that he finds so fascinating, so astonishing: he can look at Jumin for one second and say _you’re upset_ , and give him knowing glances across the room, asking him if he’s okay.

Yoosung is intelligent, the only one on earth who can decode Jumin Han, and they’ll often spend hours talking during overtime and Jumin will mention his loneliness and insecurities and Yoosung will work him through it. They’ll give each other comfort and support and god, it’s Yoosung, and this is so, so new to him but _he has feelings for Yoosung._

“You’re beautiful.” The words escape his mouth, breathless. “Y-you’re so beautiful, Yoosung, _you’re so beautiful—”_

He’s the most beautiful person in the world, in Jumin’s world, and he wants every part of him and he can’t believe they’re touching like this. Intimacy, it’s new and different to him and—

_Unprofessional unprofessional unprofessional—_

He doesn’t care.

He’s _drunk_ , on alcohol and the creaks of the bed and the panting for breath and the way Yoosung is saying his name beneath him.

He pushes closer, and Yoosung follows, their movements in sync. The bed creaks louder, Yoosung letting out a response.

 _“Jumin!_ God, please, oh _god, kiss me, I need you—”_

Jumin lifts his head out of the crook of Yoosung’s neck to look into his eyes, which flutter open, narrowed and tired with lust, and Jumin’s name is escaping his mouth in soft, eager grunts. Jumin leans down to press their lips together, Yoosung responding immediately by moving his hands up Jumin’s back to run through his hair and deepen their kiss.

The sensations course through Jumin and flow to his brain, making his head pound, each roll of his hips and each time they break their kiss to return for another sending him into an exhilaration and it’s making him feel like he’s going _insane_. His vision is blurry and his hearing is muffled, humidity growing and growing in the room and he feels like he’s on fire.

Yoosung breaks the kiss, arms moving to wrap around Jumin’s shoulders in a tight hug, and he buries his face in the crook of Jumin’s neck and moans.

_“Jumin—!_ Oh god- _aaah_ , don’t stop, _don’t stop, faster—!”_

__

Yoosung’s body starts to tremble, and his breaths and moans are loud and uncontrolled as Jumin’s movements become faster, and the sensations become more intense, feelings rushing to him overwhelmingly, and he’s climbing and climbing and climbing to the top before he finally reaches a high and—

An explosion.

His movements stop, and all he knows are the almost painful sensations and the fire overtaking his body like a wave. This rush of euphoria is the most he’s ever felt, and he moans, words spilling out of his mouth.

_“Yoosung—!”_

The pleasure becomes too much to bear and god, _oh god, oh god—_

_“I love you!”_

He falls.

His arms and legs give way underneath him and he collapses onto Yoosung, pleasure beginning to leaving his body. He feels his limbs go numb, and his heart is still pounding against his chest and he can feel Yoosung’s doing the same, their breathing still short and fast.

He lays there, letting himself calm down, head resting on Yoosung’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and his breathing slow. There’s a pressure in his body from the euphoria, and it rests in the air between them, with the silence.

Yoosung speaks, his voice soft.

“I love you, too...”

_Of course I know what I’m doing._

He loves Yoosung.

He wouldn’t rather do this with anyone else but Yoosung.

He knows he’ll wake up the next morning with a hangover and confusion. But he won’t wake up with regret.

“My love... Yoosung...”

Yoosung wraps his arms around him, and he closes his eyes, laying in the aftermath of making love, together.

He’s falling asleep, falling from the high, falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally wrote smut of these two at 3 AM i’m screaming
> 
> thank u for reading! ily
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray  
> 


End file.
